


Too Young

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: A short fic about that last part of Wrath of Khan, Jim mourns for the loss of Spock and muses about his youth.





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is short and sad, but y’all know how their story ends. Hope y’all enjoy regardless and if you do let me know!

“Are you okay, Jim? How do you feel?” 

”Young.” Jim responded, voice hoarse with unwept tears, staring out the window where they had sent Spock a scarce few moments before. He had a strange expression on his face. Something sad and wistful, melancholic and bittersweet. 

“Jim?” Bones’ voice was soft as he placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “We’re going to get drinks.” He offered. 

Jim looked up, realizing the rest of the crew was gone. “Give me a minute.” He said, forcing a smile onto his face.

”Jim…are you sure-“ 

”Go on, Bones.” Jim waved him off. “I just…I need to say goodbye.” McCoy nodded, shaking his head and stepping out of the room. 

Jim looked back out towards Genesis. “Spock…” He said softly, heartbroken in that name. “Spock, I felt…I felt so old and useless, but now…” He shook his head slightly. “Now looking at that planet where you’re laying…knowing I’ll never see you again, never hear your voice again…I feel so young looking at the rest of my life without you. Facing the rest of my life without you. I’m too young to live without you, Spock.” He said softly. 

His right hand curled into a fist, punching the glass with a frustration he didn’t understand. “You were back, Spock!” He hissed at the planet. “After years without you, we were together again! And then you go and leave me again.” He couldn’t be angry with Spock. He shouldn’t be. But he couldn’t help it. “Spock, we could’ve figured it out. We always have before, we could do it again.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “The needs of the many aren’t worth you.” He flattened his hand against the glass, and he could see Spock again, face tinted green, out of breath, his hand pressed against the glass. Jim wanted to go in and hold him. He wanted an actual goodbye. That’s not what he got. 

“Spock…there’s so much I needed to tell you.” He murmured, hand moving into the Vulcan salute. “So much I didn’t get to say enough.” He let out a shaky breath, his hand falling off the glass. “We got ten years together. I know that’s more than other couples get, but it’s not fair, Spock.” 

He could hear Spock’s words in his head. “I have been and always shall be your friend.” 

“We never told them.” Jim muttered. “You edited your vows, but I still understood.” He scoffed slightly. “It’s cheesy that your last words were…” He trailed off, swallowing. 

”It doesn’t feel real.” Jim shook his head. “It doesn’t feel…right.” He finally pushed off the glass, seeing the fog where his breath had heated it. “I love you, Spock.” He whispered, taking his finger and drawing a halfhearted heart. “I’ll never stop.” 


End file.
